


crush

by fumate



Series: wild and young [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: brendon bilang dia suka guru seni mereka





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Orang-orang di sini bukan punya saya  ~~kecuali ryan ross dia anak saya~~. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya hasilkan dari fiksi ga jelas ini.
>   * Ini settingnya di suatu tempat yang merupakan perpaduan Amerika-Indonesia, jadi sistemnya kaya sekolah indo tapi di amerika ya feel. Yaudah sih saya emang ga jelas maafkan saja
>   * Fanfik lama yang saya beranikan untuk pos di sini  ~~buat nambah koleksi sampah~~
> 


“What the fuck,” kata Spencer, lima menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan Mr. Way akhirnya meninggalkan kelas. “Kau tidak benar-benar serius kan?”

“Serius sekali,” sahut Brendon setelah beberapa saat. Pikirannya masih melayang entah ke mana—ke arah Way senior, Spencer tebak.

“What the  _fuck_ ,” Spencer mengulang lagi, tidak percaya. “Dia sudah tua!”

Brendon, entah kenapa, nampaknya sangat tersinggung dengan kalimat barusan. Padahal Spencer hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan. “Tutup mulut kotormu. Dia masih 25.”

“Dia  _sudah_  25. Kau masih 15 tahun!” Brendon sejujurnya bingung kenapa Spencer bisa histeris begini. “Demi apa, Brendon, dia sudah setengah jalan menuju kepala tiga!”

“Yah, teknisnya aku juga setengah jalan menuju kepala dua.”

Spencer menatapnya seolah-olah Brendon baru digigit vampir rabies dan berubah menjadi werewolf yang bersinar di bawah matahari, yang, omong-omong, berarti dia menatapnya seolah Brendon hilang akal.

“Kau gila.”

Brendon mengerjap, diam sesaat lalu tertawa keras. “ _God_ , Spencer. Aku jatuh cinta, bukan gila.”

“Yeah, dan terakhir kali kau jatuh cinta——dengan bocah Ross itu——kau meninggalkan setangkai mawar di depan pintu rumahnya setiap hari.”

“Oh, diam kau,” gelaknya lenyap digantikan desis tajam. “Setidaknya dia jadi sahabat yang lebih baik dibandingkan kau.”

Setelahnya, Brendon bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Spencer menuju kelas sebelah, berniat menemui Ryan.

Spencer menghela napas panjang. Kadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

 

 

 

Brendon berhasil mendapatkan nomor Mr. Way seminggu kemudian, menggunakan alasan klise dan patut dipertanyakan seperti ‘kan kalau aku ga masuk aku bisa nanya langsung ada tugas atau nggak’ (yang jelas sekali bohongnya karena brendon lebih suka mengganggu spencer di tengah malam hanya untuk  hal seperti ini) dan ‘kalau aku ga masuk aku bisa ngasih tau, aku ga punya kontak siapa-siapa di kelas ini’ (yang (sekali lagi) jelas sekali—spencer memaki dalam hati—merupakan kebohongan total karena; 1. mr. way bukan wali kelas mereka dan 2. brendon punya nomor ponsel spencer sejak mereka masih dua bocah berpopok yang tertawa-tawa menjilati es krimnya).

Bagaimana dia bisa berhasil dengan alibi memalukan seperti itu, Spencer tidak tahu. Dia mulai memertanyakan kredibilitas Mr. Way yang baru saja ditipu muridnya menggunakan alasan tidak jelas dan irasional.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi kepikiran buat memperluas au ini selain au tetangga, makanya dicrosspost ke sini wwwww berhubung ada ide ~~meski gatau kapan mau ditulis, baru rencana si~~


End file.
